Good Enough for You
by Angela and MiniMix
Summary: “We can do this,” she whispered to the beyblade in her hand. “We can win and prove to cousin Kai that I’m not a loser and you’re not a piece of trash.” The blade in her hand pulsed lightly, as if saying, “Yes, we can win this.”


Good Enough For You.

"_We can do this," she whispered to the beyblade in her hand. "We can win and prove to cousin Kai that I'm not a loser and you're not a piece of trash." The blade in her hand pulsed lightly, as if saying, "Yes, we can win this."_

* * *

Disclaimer: Usual ones apply, she owns Reiyne and things, and so and so, so yeah. No suing. She's out of places to hide bodies again for awhile, until she cleans out the shed.

Angela: Yeah. A BeyBlade fanfic, go figure. See what happens when I stay up until after four A.M. playing a BeyBlade video game? I haven't watched the show in like forever, so the people might not be as IC as I'd like. Have fun. Feel free to give Constructive Critism, but try not to give me flames. It's 12:15 on XMas morning people, I'm actually happy. Make my XMas even better and don't falme me.

* * *

She was standing just outside the arena, a beyblade clutched in her hand. She could hear the crowd roaring and cheering, and see Kai and the BladeBreakers in the audience, watching the dish. She stared at the blade in her hand, and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. "We can do this," she whispered to the beyblade in her hand. "We can win and prove to cousin Kai that I'm not a loser and you're not a piece of trash." The blade in her hand pulsed lightly, as if saying, "Yes, we can win this."

She took another deep breath, opened her eyes, plastered a nervous smile on her face, and stepped out into the arena, headed for the dish. She kept her eyes focused on the dish, and tried to block out the sounds around her.

-----

"So, Kai, that's your cousin?" Tyson asked, shoving some popcorn into his mouth. Kai just " Hm"ed and closed his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest.

"She isn't any good."

"Why do you say that Kai? Being related to you means she must have _some _skills, right?" Max asked.

"Don't count on it. She's not at all good and her blade isn't any better. It's a piece of scrap," Kai answered, not looking up.

"She seems pretty focused to me."

"Chief's right. She does look focused. You sure she hasn't improved?"

"I'm sure."

-----

Reiyne got ready to launch her blade.

"Get ready Kadir. We can't lose, not now. We've come too far, and Kai is here. Alright? Don't fail me," she breathed, as the countdown began

"Three… Two… One… Let it rip!"

Reiyne and her opponent launched their blades, and she watched them fly into the dish.

-----

"We did it Kadir!" Reiyne exclaimed to her blade, as she grinned and waved to the crowd.

"Let's give it up for our new champion, Reiyne everyone!"

Reiyne couldn't help grinning as she looked around. She spotted Kai and his group watching her, and she stared at her cousin for a moment. He didn't look impressed, or even interested. He was just staring stoically back at her. Her heart sank a little bit as he did so.

_'So, he doesn't care… I could become world champion, and he'd still think I was a loser…'_

_-----_

Reiyne gave a small sigh, and shoved her hands into her pockets. She fingered the blade in her left pocket, and kept her eyes on the ground as she walked along the silent corridor of the stadium. A pair of shoes came into her line of vision, and she looked up to see _him_ leaning against the wall. Kai. He was watching her, completely silent. She dropped her gaze again. He pushed away from the wall, and continued to watch her back as she kept moving.

"Good match."

The quiet sentence was only two words long, but it was enough to make her stop. Reiyne turned to face her cousin, and stared at him.

"You've improved a lot since I saw you last. And the blade isn't as bad."

Reiyne broke into a smile.

"Thanks Kai."

He didn't answer, only gave her a half smile as he turned to go.

"You might not make a bad blader someday, Rei." He vanished around a corner, and left her alone in the empty corridor.

_'I did it… He finally thinks I have potential…'_

-----

Tyson waved Kai over.

"Over here buddy!" he called, as the other boy wandered over. Kai stopped at the table, and sat next to Kenny. "You see her?" Tyson asked, drinking some soda.

"She was busy," Kai answered with a shrug. He crossed his arms over his chest, a signal to be left alone, and the other boys heeded it as so and moved onto a new subject, leaving him to his thoughts.


End file.
